Stolen Moments
by awilystar
Summary: Because they're meant to be. A selection of BB moments you'd love to see.
1. Dark

**Title: **Dark

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **100

**Spoilers: **2.09 - Aliens in a Spaceship

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**A/N: **I haven't written anything for quite some time, but I'm going through Bones withdrawal. This is a series of drabbles, all BB of course, occurring at different times in their relationship. I have a feeling this will work better for me than trying to get the new multichapter fic out of my head, with time constraints and all. Just a note, the rating may change in the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoy these little stolen moments!

* * *

"Sometimes at night," she says quietly, "I think about being buried alive." Her sad eyes find his, and she sighs against his shoulder.

He doesn't know what to say, because this sharing of feelings is not normal for them; it's too risky, too vulnerable.

Instead of saying anything, he simply slips an arm around her body and holds her tighter.

"I'm not afraid of the dark when you're here, Booth."

This is new, the way she makes his breath catch and his heart skip a beat, but the smile on his face is the same.

"Me neither, Bones. Me neither…"


	2. Shape

**Title: **Shape

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **100

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**A/N: **Here's the next part! Leave a review if you have a moment. Haha, moment :)

* * *

"According to Euclidean geometry," she begins, and he can only hope that this turns out well, "the shortest distance between any two points in space is a line." Her fingers squeeze his gently, and, smiling, he raises his free hand to cradle her cheek in his palm.

Point A, she is just his partner. Point B, she is just his everything.

And without the line, there never would have been the temptation to cross it.

"I want this, too," she says softly, her voice barely above a whisper, and he realizes she is accepting all that he has to offer.


	3. Broken

**Title: **Broken

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **100

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**A/N: **This one is my favorite so far, for some reason. Let me know what you think, and thanks for the feedback so far!

* * *

"Do you like it?" she asks, the tremor in her voice betraying her nervousness.

He holds up the box and shakes it, the pieces of her gift to him rattling inside.

"A puzzle?" he questions, a quirk in his eyebrow.

"Yes, a puzzle. It's a personalized one," she says softly, "a picture of you and me."

Flipping open the cover, he sees it now – parts of her hair, her eyes, his smile, his tie.

"Put us together, Booth?"

The brush of her fingers on his arm sends tingles down his spine.

"Over and over again," he breathes against her lips.


	4. Name

**Title: **Name

**Rating: **T for the f-bomb

**Word Count: **100

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**A/N: **Here's the next installment. Please let me know if you like it!

* * *

"I wonder," she muses. "What will you call me?"

In his dreams, he calls her Temperance and she calls him Seeley and they live happily ever after. In his fantasies, he calls her Roxie and she calls him Tony and they fuck every night beneath the Vegas lights. But in reality? In reality, she is Bones and he is Booth and they are wandering in uncharted territory.

"Bones," she says when he doesn't answer. "Call me Bones."

Her kiss is sweet, and if this is what it's like to be lost, he thinks, then he never wants to be found.


	5. War

**Title: **War

**Rating: **T for some mild sexual situations

**Word Count: **100

**Spoilers: **3.11 - The Player Under Pressure

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**A/N: **I just watched this week's episode, and something Brennan said called to me (I'm sure you all know what I mean).

* * *

"You _are_ a warrior," she murmurs again, breathlessly, sliding her fingers gently through his damp hair as she cradles his head against her chest.

He has seen death and destruction, has _caused_ death and destruction, however unintentionally…

… and yet those words, coming from her, are his benediction.

Her heart beats steadily in his ear, and as he turns to press a kiss between her breasts, he finds her eyes through the haziness of her bedroom.

"Thank you," he says, lips whispering over her flesh.

He may be a warrior, but this is one battle he's never going to win.


	6. Family

**Title: **Family

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **220

**Spoilers: **None really.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**A/N: **If only this would happen. Seriously. Completely ridiculous, but I couldn't help it after Baby in the Bough and I got a little carried away.

* * *

"Booth…" she says, tangling her fingers with his and settling their linked hands to rest tenderly over her naked abdomen.

"I know, I know. The fetus hasn't developed an auditory system yet," he replies, the corners of his lips turning up into a smirk as he uses her exact words.

He knows, but he still talks to the child growing within her, _their _child, and when he touches the gentle swell of her belly, he almost feels whole again.

His eyes, her hair, his wit and charm, her intelligence and grace…. all of it, together, will be perfect.

"Bridget." Her voice is quiet, thoughtful, and his heart jumps in his chest.

"What?"

"Not 'the fetus,'" she murmurs. "Bridget. It means 'strong one.'"

He hadn't wanted to know the sex of the baby – it would be another surprise, just like their beautiful, astonishing, whirlwind of a relationship.

"A girl," he says, amazed, and when she nods, a shy smile passing over her lips, the kiss he pulls her into steals whatever breath he has left in his body.

She pushes him away after a moment, breathing hard, and doesn't stop him when he leans down, lips whispering over her stomach once again.

"Hey there, Bridget," he sighs, testing the name of their child on his tongue. "How's our little girl?"


	7. Pain

**Title: **Pain

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **244

**Spoilers: **The Wannabe in the Weeds :)

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**A/N: **I'm still in shock. Yeah, really. Amazing. I hope you enjoy my interpretation of the... events... of the episode.

* * *

"Booth!" she screams, and he hopes he never again has to hear his name fall from her lips with fear.

It's cold, so cold, and his knees are giving out and he's falling… but then she's there, catching him, and he hits the ground softly, graceful in his defeat.

He figures that God will bring him home if He's ready, but as he struggles to draw his next breath, he prays for another chance to live.

"I'm here." A hand slips into his, and he knows it's her.

He also knows that he can't leave her, not now, not when they have so much left undiscovered…

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that," she says quietly, brushing her fingers gently over his as she sits next to his hospital bed later that night.

The doctors tell him that he'll be fine, that there will be no lasting repercussions from stepping in front of her, a human shield, and he's never been more grateful in his life.

"That's too much heart, Booth," she whispers, and he doesn't have to look at her to know that she's fighting back tears.

"Maybe," he replies. "But it doesn't change the fact that I would take a thousand bullets for you if it meant saving your life, Temperance."

He loves her, but he won't tell her, not yet, and his whole body aches as he reaches for her hand and raises it to his mouth, brushing a kiss across her knuckles.


	8. Picture

**Title: **Picture

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **377

**Spoilers: **The Wannabe in the Weeds

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**A/N: **Just something that started out as a drabble and morphed into a beast. Post WitW, a bit angsty for me, but I like it. I hope you enjoy, please leave a review with any thoughts, criticism, praise, etc.

* * *

"This one's nice," she states. "The lighting enhances your natural features."

There is something strangely intimate about seeing himself captured on the screen of her digital camera, and he wonders if that's how he always looks when he's around her, head-over-heels in love. It almost makes him panic because he's sure she has to see it, too.

How could she miss something so blatantly obvious?

"Why the sudden interest in photography?" he asks, forcing the words from his dry, dry throat.

Her fingertips skim over the small image, almost tracing the line of his jaw, and her voice trembles.

"When you died… I didn't have any pictures, Booth. I was afraid I'd forget you, what you looked like… everything."

Wordlessly, he takes the camera from her and sets it on the table. Turning his body toward her, he lifts her hands in his and raises them so that she holds his face between her palms. With eyes that shine, he encourages her to touch him.

"I'm alive, Bones. See for yourself," he says softly, dropping his arms to dangle at his sides.

She hesitates only briefly, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth in indecision, but her strong façade quickly falls away.

Without warning, she _is_ touching him, smoothing her fingers over his brow, teasing the fullness of his bottom lip with her thumb, and though he wants to look away for the sake of self-control, he watches her watch him because he's never seen her eyes so blue, so _Temperance_.

When her caresses begin to fade, he allows himself an instant of indulgence. As her hands leave his face, he raises one of his to swipe at a lone tear, pausing briefly to cup her cheek. He swears she turns her head towards his touch, but the moment evaporates as the camera on the table beeps and automatically shuts itself off.

Releasing his breath on a sigh, unaware that he'd even been holding it, he reaches for the offending gadget and turns it back on.

"Let's take one together," he suggests, and just like that, they are Booth and Bones again.

"Partners, right?" she mocks.

"Always," he agrees, pretending not to notice when she shifts slightly away from him and crosses her arms over her chest.


	9. Ache

**Title: **Ache

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **143

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! I just whipped this one up in five minutes, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"What would you do if I told you I'm in love with you?"

He pauses, fork suspended halfway between the plate and his mouth, and looks up.

"Huh?" She has surprised away all of his eloquence.

"Just answer the question." She sounds exasperated.

He blinks at her owlishly, eyes wide, and clears his throat as he struggles for words.

"Well… I, uh… I'd probably ask you if you were sure, and then… I'd kiss you, Bones."

When she doesn't immediately reply, he sighs and goes back to his food. This must be a blip on their platonic radar, nothing more.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?" He sets his fork down this time, folding his arms and resting his elbows on the table.

"I'm sure."

She's sure, so he leans forward over their dinner and kisses her beautifully, with the ache of a different kind of hunger.


	10. Cry

**Title: **Cry

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **256

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**A/N: **This is kind of a follow up to Chapter 6, Family. You don't have to read that first, but I think it's more meaningful that way.

* * *

"Booth!"

She sounds hysterical, but he can hardly hear her frantic pleading over the screams of the baby in his arms. Patting Bridget on the back, he thanks the doctor who had just administered their daughter's first shots.

"Booth, make her stop crying!" she begs, reaching out a hand to gently brush Bridget's scrunched-up cheek.

"I can't, Bones," he says, exasperated. "You'd be hollering too if you'd just had a needle jabbed in your thigh!"

He had raised his voice out of frustration, and the baby just screams louder, big tears rolling from her eyes.

"Give her here," she commands, and Bridget's cries immediately die to whimpers as she turns her head into her mother's chest. "I'm sorry, Bridge, but vaccines are necessary," she soothes, rocking the baby tenderly. "By introducing a disease into the bloodstream, B-cells are stimulated into action, creating antibodies and a memory record of the pathogen, resulting in immunity."

Booth watches, amazed, as Bridget's eyes begin to close.

"Trust me, they prevent some malicious diseases. If it's any consolation, your daddy is a bigger baby than you are when it comes to doctors."

As she passes through the door he holds open for her, handing him the diaper bag as she goes, Booth can only do one thing – he grins and pokes her in the shoulder, eyes warm.

"Look, Bones, you bored her to sleep! Way to go," he comments.

"What?! I resent that…" she objects, and the rest of their bickering is lost in the busy babble of the waiting room.


	11. Dance

**Title: **Dance

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **398

**Spoilers: **Season 2 finale, kind of

**Disclaimer: **Obviously not mine.

**A/N: **I was watching Gilmore Girls the other night, and you can thank another amazing show for the inspiration behind this one. Props to any who catch the reference. And, as always, thanks for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming!

* * *

"Finally," she mutters to no one in particular.

One alcoholic bachelorette party and three years after the first Hodgins-Montenegro nuptials gone wild, they have officially tied the knot.

The wedding had gone off without a hitch, and it is nice to see her best friend so happy. It is also nice to sit down – her feet ache after standing as maid of honor for the ceremony. Relaxing into her chair, she sighs and closes her eyes for a moment, discreetly slipping off her painful high heels. When she opens them again, Booth is grinning down at her, two glasses of red wine in his hands. She can't keep an answering smile from blooming on her own face.

"Is this seat taken?" Booth teases, passing her a glass.

"Only by you," she says, nudging his knee with hers as he lowered himself beside her. "Thanks for the wine."

"Anytime, Bones."

They fall into a comfortable silence, watching their friends. Angela and Jack are sharing their first dance, to a song she's never heard of, and despite her misgivings about the ancient ritual that is marriage, she feels a tickle of jealousy for their security. "They look happy," she states slowly, eyes following the joyful couple.

"They are happy, Bones. They just got married." She's always been amazed at Booth's patience with her, and she shakes her head, hiding a rueful smirk.

She finishes her glass of wine just as the band leader announces, "_And now, if you're in love… please join the newlyweds on the dance floor!_"

Her heart skips a beat at that word, _love_, but the anthropologist in her wins. Turning to Booth, she questions, "Why do you have to be in love to join them?"

He is looking at her. "Dance with me?" His voice is hesitant, but the hand that finds hers is strong and warm.

"What?" she mumbles, looking at their tangled fingers, the play of her pale skin against his darker complexion, to avoid his gaze.

"Bones."

A beat. She blinks, inhales.

"Fine, okay, I'll dance with you. Stop pestering me." She hadn't meant to blurt out such a disgruntled reply, but her mind is whirling.

_Does that mean that he loves her? And because she'd agreed…_

_Oh, God._

But he smiles, tugging her to her feet, and it takes her two-and-a-half songs to realize that she's left her shoes beneath the table.


	12. Goodbye

**Title: **Goodbye

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **407

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N: **It's been a long time, but this came to mind and I had to post it. Tissue warning ahead.

_

* * *

_"Booth…"

He knows that he told her he loved her once, but he can't remember the exact date or time like he always thought he would.

Instead, he remembers the look in her eyes and the smile on her face and the fact that she was too afraid to say it back, even though they both knew she felt it, too.

"Bones, I don't want you to –"

She cuts him off, smoothing her hand through his salt-and-pepper hair, letting her palm cradle his cheek.

He is dying, the cancer ravaging his insides, and he's so tired of fighting, but he struggles through another painful breath, for her.

"I love you, Booth. I always have."

She doesn't beg him to stay.

She doesn't get angry (passionate, as Sweets had said) and punch him in the jaw like she had when he wasn't actually dead or close to it.

What she _does_ do is lean over and kiss him gently, until he has to push her away to breathe, sucking air into his failing lungs.

He looks at her, studies her face even though he knows it better than his own. T

ime has been kind to her; her hair, though it has lightened, is still a rich mahogany, and the lines on her face are testament to a life well-lived.

She squeezes his hand and stands to go, uncurling her long body from the hard chair beside his hospital bed.

Before she reaches the door, he stops her.

"Bones." He waits until she turns back with a raised brow. "I know, Bones. I always have," he says, smiling at the similar words.

She softens, saying, "Sleep. I'll come back tomorrow," and then she is gone.

He watches her leave, and when the door clicks shut behind her, he closes his eyes for the last time.

"Take care of her," he whispers.

He knows she would ridicule him for asking an imaginary being to watch over her and keep her safe, but he asks anyways.

He figures he'll need all the help he can get to keep her in line from heaven, if he gets there.

At 12:03pm on June 17, 2044, Seeley Booth dies with her face burned onto the backs of his eyelids and her words of love echoing in his mind.

(When they tell her, she cries for everything they were and would never have the chance to be.)


End file.
